My Darkest Days
by xXx.TheSeductreSs.xXx
Summary: He was always in the shadows, watching her. He was like a guardian angel, but his intentions were not at all pure. He had known from the moment he had seen her. She had to be his.
1. Chapter 1

My Darkest Days

Chapter 1

Hinata stirred as she began the process of coming into consciousness. Her head throbbed painfully, her body numb and unresponsive. She groaned loudly as she was forced back into reality, her brain slowly starting up, and her senses returning to her. Her pale eyes stung as she attempted to open them, as any source of light was unbearable to look at. She became aware of the cold, hard floor she lay upon as she rolled onto her side, placing her palm onto the ground. With great effort, she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The dark haired teenager rubbed at her eyes, forcing them open. Her lavender orbs were dull and tired, and it took a few moments for her cloudy vision to clear.

"So, you're finally awake?" The deep male voice sent an involuntary shiver up her spine, and she jumped slightly at the sound. "You know, you're remarkably alert," He mused. "I had no choice but to put you out." Her head snapped in the direction of his voice, suddenly wide awake.

"W-What?" Her voice sounded harsh, as if this were the first time she had spoken after a long period of silence. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old. His hair was jet black, and his eyes a smoldering onyx. As he regarded her, a look of amusement crossed his defined features. He looked extremely familiar, but Hinata couldn't place him.

"Well, I kidnapped you." He said it as casually as if he might as well be asking for the correct time. She stared at him, wide eyed, sure she must have misunderstood. This had to be some kind of twisted joke.

"Yeah right. Did Ino put you up to this?" She stood defiantly. He, in turn, rose from his seated position, moving toward her. The bluette took a step back, suddenly frightened. There was something unsettling about this man that froze the blood in her veins. His expression had shifted from amused to serious in the space of a heartbeat. "You're not going anywhere." He was at least a head taller than her, and much more intimidating. With a chilling certainty, Hinata realized that this was no joke.

A hollow, window shattering scream, erupted throughout the room as the teenager clambered for the door. He was behind her, holding her in an instant, his hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "Just relax, Hinata. Everything is going to be okay." His words only elicited further panic, as she violently kicked and fought to free herself from his strong grasp. "If you don't stop, things are gonna have to get ugly." She slowly began to cease her erratic movement, as she realized she was fighting a losing battle.

The room was silent once more, and he leisurely withdrew his hold on her mouth, not easing his grip of her body. Once he was sure she wasn't going to bolt, he released her fully, spinning her around so that they faced each other.

She hadn't noticed she had been crying, until he reached for her face, gently wiping the moisture from her porcelain cheek. "How do you know my name?" She blurted, stepping back to create some distance between them. "I know everything about you, Hinata. I've been watching you for quite some time." He ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "I'm not going to hurt you, so there's really no need to run. Even if you did, you wouldn't get very far." His voice was casual once more, and he held a small smirk as he observed her.

Hinata was at a loss for words. She was obviously dealing with some sort of psychopath. Though he seemed much too _norma_l to be a psychopath. Then again, what did she really know about psychopaths. Maybe he was the type that kept it cool, but could snap at any given moment and go on a murderous rampage.

She looked up at him. All she wanted was to get the hell away from him.

The action took place so fast, he just barely registered that it had happened. Her open palm crossed his face in a loud slap, and then she was gone. Grabbing the handle, she yanked the door open, stumbling into the hallway. The bluette took off in a random direction, her mid-back length curls swaying behind her. She wasted no time, running as if the flames of hell were at her heels.

As the hall was coming to an end, she could see the staircase in the distance. Suddenly, she was pulled back with a force so great she lost her balance and plunged for the floor. His hand gripped her hair like a leash, and she cried out in pain.

"In hindsight, I probably should've locked that door." He knelt down beside her, smiling. Within the few minutes she had known him, she knew that he was not as relaxed as his smile led her to believe. "I told you not to run. Come on, Hinata. Save us both the trouble." She was panting loudly as she glared at him, his grip on her hair not faltering.

"Are you gonna do as I say?" He was serious, she could feel it. As if a dark cloud had suddenly appeared above them. His eyes were intimidating….frightening. She nodded her head obediently, wincing at the strain put on her roots. He smirked, releasing her and standing. "So, are you hungry?" His nonchalant attitude irked her to no end, as if kidnapping teenage girls was a regular occurrence for him. She glowered up at him from her seated position with such intensity it seemed she were trying to set him alight with her eyes. "No, I'm not hungry." She spat, pulling herself up. "What I would like though, is to go home." She added angrily.

"Now Hinata," He laughed. "Why would I go through all the trouble of kidnapping you just to let you go?"

"What do you want then?" From her tone of voice, it was obvious she was unsure if she should be asking or not. After all, if he had sinister intentions, she didn't want to remind him about it.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet." He seemed to be genuinely thinking about it. "I suppose we'll find out with time." He smirked, hands in his pockets. Hinata softly sighed in relief, somewhat sure that he did not intend on hurting her. But that did not mean it wasn't a possibility. He could come up with any number of malicious plans 'with time'. The teenager looked back at the staircase wistfully. She was so close. If she could just- "Don't bother." He spoke calmly, noting the direction of her gaze. He advanced toward her, holding his signature smirk. He proceeded to close the distance between them, pushing her hair back. For a split second, she feared he would kiss her. He was right by her ear, and her breath hitched in her throat. No one had ever been this close to her, especially not someone like him. Their position faintly reminded her of a child about to tell their friend a secret. But, she wanted him to get away from her. She tried to scream, but her voice died before it could leave her throat.

"If you try to run, I'll bring your friends here, and make you watch me kill them all."

- - -o0o- - -

AN – Yes I know they're both OOC, but its for the sake of the story! So I hope you guys like it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Darkest Days

Chapter 2

Hinata gnawed at her bottom lip nervously as she struggled with the rope. Being bound to a chair would make anyone feel uneasy, but the fact that her keeper had just announced that they would be 'having some fun' elevated her heartbeat to a dangerous speed. It had almost been ten minutes since he had abandoned her in the dark room, and the longer she sat there battling to free herself, the more hysterical she became. It wasn't until the door screeched open that the panic truly overwhelmed her. But even if she somehow managed to break free, escaping was not an option, as the morning's events had proven.

"I'm back." He announced unnecessarily, flipping on the light switch. Hinata immediately noted the metal tray he was holding and desperately resumed her attempt at clawing away the rope. "Oh, relax." He chuckled, placing the tray onto a nearby table and picking up a piece of sliver foil. He proceeded to fold it expertly into a neat, thick square. Hinata observed silently, still picking at the rope in vain. The male produced a small bag containing a black, tar-like substance, and swiftly poured it onto the foil. "Do you know what this is, Hinata?" He asked casually as he set up a thin candle to his left, making himself comfortable in a chair. The bluette silently shook her head. "Its Opium." He lit the candle using a wooden match stick, and grabbed a plastic tube off the tray. The dark haired male held the foil above the candle flame, and once the substance gradually began to vaporize, he held the tube directly over the foil, the other end pressed to his mouth.

Hinata had ceased all movement as she watched the male inhale the harmful smoke. The scene was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and it was oddly mesmerizing. She had only ever read about drug use, and in school her teachers had always stressed its negative effects. But the male seemed quite content as he inhaled deeply, looking completely at ease. The fumes had begun to resonate throughout the room, and Hinata held her breath helplessly in an effort to protect her lungs from the offending smoke. He seemed to grow increasingly relaxed as he inhaled more of the vapor, savoring the substance like a mother's milk. Once it had seemed he had gotten his fill, his body slumped in the chair peacefully, as a somewhat comfortable silence settled in the room like flakes of snow.

"Do you know who I am, Hinata?" His voice seemed detached, as if it was him talking, but in a sense it wasn't him at all. A small glimmering of panic tingled inside of the teenager as she shook her head in response. "Itachi." He stood suddenly, moving toward her seated form. "Itachi Uchiha." Her eyes widened in realization. "Y-You're Sasuke's brother." She knew she had seen him somewhere before. When he would fetch his younger sibling from school. When she would pass by him in the neighborhood. When she had been paired with Sasuke on a school assignment, and had gone over to the Uchiha household. But it didn't make sense at all.

"Don't ask questions." He ordered as if reading her mind, bending before the girl to meet her at eye level. His onyx orbs held an animalistic gleam to them, and the young Hyuuga shrunk in fear. If he planned on hurting her, no doubt he would act now.

"Sweet little Hinata," He spoke softly, twiddling a lock of her blue-black hair between his fingers, his hand grazing her cheek. "So shy and timid," He seemed to be paying close attention to his own movement as his hand brushed passed her chin. "You always seemed like the type that needed to be protected," He faintly touched on her pale neck before returning to her silky locks. "But you're all grown up now," He chuckled, brushing against her shoulder. "And now you have quite a few," His hand came to a halt at the very tip of her hair, lingering beside her bust. "-gentlemen admirers." Silence descended over the room like a black winged bird as the dark haired male observed the girl attentively. Hinata flinched inwardly. Being in such close proximity to the eldest Uchiha scared her, not to mention made her nervous. There was just something unsettling about him. Something disturbing.

Itachi stood abruptly, walking toward the table. There was a clattering of items as he rummaged around the tray. "Would you like to try some?" He asked, holding up a second bag of the dark substance. "No!" Hinata immediately replied, horrified at the very idea. "No?" Itachi asked, with a reaction so exaggerated one would think he had never before heard the word. "I don't do drugs." The teenager supplied matter-of-factly, looking away. The Uchiha was silent for a moment, seemingly processing the information. "Well, you could at least try it."

Hinata gaped at him. Words failed her. Here she was, kidnapped and bound to a chair, with absolutely no idea where she was, and all he wanted was for her to participate in recreational drug use.

"Oh come on, don't act like you're not the least bit curious." He laughed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Just please let me go." She pleaded suddenly, fidgeting in her seat. "I can't do that, Hinata." He emptied the Opium onto the second foil square, producing a small lighter from his back pocket. "Why not?" Her voice cracked as she watched him advance toward her. "Because, " A flame sprang from the lighter, briskly heating the foil that hovered above it. The black tar bubbled as it evaporated, and Itachi held the foil near the bluette, sure that the smoke would be forcefully inhaled.

"I love you."

- - -o0o- - -

AN- Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the first few chapters are more just an introduction really. I'll try updating soon, but I'm not sure when the next installment will be finished. And I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews! Its really inspiring and makes everything worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

My Darkest Days

Chapter 3

(AN – Sorry, sorry, sorry! From the bottom of my heart I beg a thousand pardons. Hehe, just had to get that out of the way. So I have absolutely no excuse for taking this long with the chapter, but alas here it is! Filled with all the psychotic Itachi all you people out there know you love! On with the story!)

A cloud. Those were the first words that came to mind to describe the feeling. She was completely weightless as she swayed in her seat, like the slightest breeze could tip her over and she would simply fall endlessly.

Hinata had never experienced such acute bliss. Her mind was numb to all problems, as if nothing else in the world mattered except this very moment.

She barely felt the restraints binding her fall away, her head spinning as she was hoisted up into a pair of strong arms. Her body felt like water swooshing back and forth as they moved. It was oddly euphoric. She could hear the undertones of his voice as he spoke, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

It seemed they moved forever before she felt the soft mattress beneath her as he laid her down onto the bed, but at the same time, she felt as though she were still in the air.

Everything was slow, and she could barely see the figure beside her. She couldn't explain it, she was in a different state of mind.

Hinata could feel his hand grazing over her arm and sloppily tried to swat it away. He murmured something that sounded like "Don't."

The teenager had the eerie feeling that something bad was about to happen. The bluette made use of every ounce of strength she possessed to push herself up off the bed, but was forced back down. She couldn't hear her own voice as she struggled against him, his body moving on top of her own.

Before she could react, she felt the stinging pain of a needle piercing her skin. The rush she had earlier experienced overcame her once more, but this time it was much more distinct. Everything became clear as if her senses had been heightened. She could feel the cotton of the sheets, she could hear his heart beating above her, she felt the heat in the room like a wave, feeling suffocated. There was a force in her mind, tugging at her, pulling her down into nothingness. She was scared.

"Let it take over." His voice sounded strangely reassuring.

Hinata let go of reality, and fell.

She had been awake for more than twenty minutes, but didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to know what had happened. She tried to convince herself that everything was a terrible nightmare, and once she opened her eyes, it would all be over, but she couldn't do it. She knew it wasn't true. His breathing was loud, and she could feel the weight of his body beside her.

The teenager didn't need to peek under the covers to know that she was naked, that fact making it even harder for her to accept that this wasn't a nightmare. But this was no time for that. She had to be strong.

The hazy image of the ceiling came into view as her lavender orbs creaked open. She tried to push all symptoms induced by the drugs out of her mind as she slowly tilted her head to the left.

She froze, sure her heart must've stopped, choking down a scream as she looked back into his dark onyx eyes. He smiled that smile that grated on her nerves.

Itachi stood abruptly, walking toward a table on the other end of the room. Hinata noticed the unfamiliar setting, slowly sitting up and clutching the bed covers to her chest.

He held a small needle in his hand, lifting it up and tapping the clear tube. "It works much better, don't you think?" He drawled. "It's a little hardcore, but I like it." Without warning, he stabbed himself with the needle, watching as the drug flowed into his muscle.

She could only watch as he visibly tensed, only to relax seconds later. Hinata was shamefully amazed at how the substance worked. The way it coursed through your circulatory system. The way it affected your brain. The way it made you feel. The things it made you do.

"You've got what you wanted," Her own voice successfully drowned out the one in her mind. "Now let me go." She was surprised at how confident and angry she sounded. She had never spoken to anyone this way before.

He turned toward her, smirking as per usual. "Got what I wanted?" He repeated. "What are you talking about, Hinata?"

At that very moment, all she wanted, more than anything, was to get up and knee him right in the balls. How dare he act as though nothing happened? It was infuriating that he wasn't even man enough to admit what he had done.

"I didn't do anything to you, Hinata." He spoke before she could, the way he always spoke as if reading her mind yet another thing about him that annoyed her. "In fact, I didn't even sleep next to you. I came in this morning, I was just watching you." He casually leaned against the table and she noted that he was fully clothed.

"You're only naked because you had a bad reaction to the drugs. Go figure." He chuckled as if they were talking about something completely innocent. "Your body was burning up so I had to put you in a cold bath."

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, Hinata." For a split second, she almost thought that he cared about her. Almost.

"If you're not trying to hurt me, why did you drug me then!" She spoke louder than she had intended to, but she could care less.

"Because," He remained impassive as he spoke, for the first time since their meeting not making eye contact. "I thought it would kind of make the pain go away. It works for me."

"What are you talking about?" The volume of her voice had decreased to a whisper, her hands wringing the sheets nervously.

"I know your life isn't all sunshine and roses, Hinata. I can tell that from just looking at you." His gaze brought on an involuntary self awareness, and she quickly looked away.

"The way your father treats you. The way your cousin hates you. How your sister outshines you. Your mother's death. It all-"

"Shut up!" It wasn't quite a scream, but it wasn't her regular tone of voice either. It sounded more like a cry. A cry for mercy. She brought her head down between her knees, the way she always sat when she was upset. "I am fully aware of just how much my life sucks, I don't need to hear it from you." There was something in her voice that elicited a smirk from the dark haired male.

"There's clothes in the closet. I'll make you something to eat." Just like that, Itachi exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Almost instantly, Hinata sprang to life, tugging the closet door open with such force it was surprising that it didn't break off. She stared, wide eyed at all of her own clothes. So there was no doubt about it. Itachi Uchiha was a psychopath. She couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been watching her. Documenting her every move. And when exactly he had gone into her home and stolen her clothes. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, the teenager grabbed articles at random and pulled them on.

Looking around erratically, she spotted a window immediately, bolting toward it. It wasn't quite large enough to fit a person, but she was sure she could force herself through the small frame. She grew increasingly panicked as she lifted the heavy window, expecting Itachi to walk in at any moment.

The Hyuuga looked out. The fall from the second story would be far too dangerous. At the precise moment that she noted a small ledge just outside the window, the door opened leisurely. She wasted no time, pushing herself through the small window and stumbling out onto the unstable structure. She could hear his loud footsteps as he crossed the large room, and moved to the very edge, sure that he wouldn't be able to reach her from the window.

He looked angrier than she had ever seen him. His mouth was moving, but her racing heartbeat rang in her ears, drowning out any other sound. She looked around frantically, trying to find some means of escape. He was right by the window now, a fire in his eyes.

For a brief moment, she wondered if he would climb out as well, but instead he turned to the door. She knew this meant that he would be waiting for her once she landed on the ground. She had to hurry.

"Time to be strong, Hinata." Glancing down at the green grass below one last time, she jumped reluctantly, meeting the earth in a painful thud. With the adrenalin pumping through her veins, she barely registered the pain of the fall, springing up as fast as her body would allow.

The teenager spun around helplessly, searching for an exit. She noted the familiar compound. The Uchiha Manor. Tons of questions piled into her mind, but she had no time for thinking. Hinata ran off, straight into the dense forest that surrounded the large mansion.

As she ran, she felt the stinging pain of branches scraping against her skin, her breath shallow. Nothing mattered but getting away. She wondered if he was behind her, but she dared not spare a glance. Her heart leaped as a large fence came into view. It surrounded the large compound, and she practically crashed into it in her haste. Her palms were soaked as she desperately scaled the gate, tumbling to the ground once more as she successfully made it over. The pain in her right arm became apparent, no doubt the result of her earlier fall.

The Hyuuga pushed all thoughts out of her mind as she scurried off, not looking back.

It felt like she had been running for days as she finally came upon civilization. The teenager could only imagine what she looked like, but oddly enough, no one seemed to notice, being caught up in their own activities. She smiled as she recognized a small fruit stand to her left, and rushed off in the opposite direction.

Hinata almost squealed as she spotted the small apartment-like house, and the pink haired girl lazing on the front stairs as she always did.

"Sakura!" The dark haired girl shrieked as she ran. The girl in question shifted her gaze to the source of the noise, and immediately looked as though the Grim Reaper had just appeared before her.

"Oh my God, Hinata!" The pinkette sprang up, meeting the other girl in the middle of the street. "Where have you-"

"We don't have time! Get in the house, now." She forcefully pushed her companion toward the house, looking around. He was no where to be seen. Once they were inside, the Hyuuga made sure to lock the door and proceeded to draw all the curtains to a close.

"Hinata, what the hell is going on?" The pink haired teenager huffed. "You've been missing for days! Your father said you'd run away, but I thought you were dead or something. I was worried sick! Hinata, you have no-"

"I was kidnapped." The smaller girl spoke, chewing at her nails as she paced nervously. "H-He's psychotic, I-I was so scared, Sakura." Her sobs tore through the room as her friend enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, its over now." She held the smaller girl, rubbing her back soothingly. "We have to go to the police right away, before-"

The sound of glass shattering rang like an alarm, coming from the dining room area. The pair hurried to the source, Hinata praying that it wasn't what she feared. A large figure stepped through the now broken sliding door.

Hinata tearfully met the eyes of her tormentor. At that very moment, he looked every bit the deranged drug addict that he was, his casual façade thrown to the wind. She was petrified. Her body went numb as she watched him move toward her, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

"Run!" Sakura grabbed the Hyuuga's arm, tugging it with such force she was surprised she hadn't dislocated it. The pair clambered toward the door frantically, crying for help.

"Nobody move." There was a certain finality to his voice. He was calm as he pointed the gun toward them threateningly. Both girls froze, noting the black object in their peripheral vision. They hesitantly turned toward their assailant, slowly raising their arms in defeat.

"Please, don't do this." Sakura cried desperately.

"Shut up!" He screeched. "Just be quiet." Hinata couldn't help but let the tears tumble down her cheeks. She had managed to upset a deranged, psychotic druggie, and now she was going to die. She was sure of it. He was going to kill her.

He paced back and forth before them, tugging at his dark locks. "What did I tell you, Hinata?" She didn't answer, looking away.

"I was just trying to help you," It almost sounded as if he was genuinely hurt. "But you just threw it in my face!" The emotion in his voice was replaced by a guttural fury. "And now, you need to be punished."

He moved fast, grabbing Sakura by the hair and pulling the teenager to the center of the room. The girl cried out in pain, trying to claw his hand away, but he was much stronger. The Uchiha brought the gun to her head, and the pinkette stilled.

"No! Please don't." Hinata attempted to move toward them.

"What did I tell you!" It was the most terrifying voice she had ever heard.

"I-I shouldn't try t-to run," Hinata answered, sobbing. "Or you w-would," She couldn't continue. She didn't want to. She didn't want any of this to happen.

"I warned you, Hinata." He whispered. "I just want to help you. But-But you wont listen to me!" He sounded like a child. She had never liked children, but years of forced babysitting had taught her how to reason with one.

"Okay. Okay, I'll listen. I promise. Just please let her go." Hinata pleaded.

"You will?" He asked softly. The Hyuuga nodded reassuringly, smiling at the older male. "Well," Suddenly he grabbed at Sakura's pink hair harder, eliciting another cry. "You should've listened from the beginning."

The silencer made a whisper of the gun shot. A sea of crimson stained the wooden floor as the teenager's lifeless body fell to the ground. Hinata's screams of anguish filled the day time skies, before he swiftly pulled out a wet rag, placing it over her mouth.

The room was bathed in darkness, the last image in her mind a spot of pink.

- - -o0o- - -

(AN – So I hope I did good, yeah? I kind of feel like something is wrong in this chapter, but maybe its just me. Also, I'm very disappointed in myself. I've totally been neglecting my other story! But not to worry, I've already began work on the next chapter, so it should be up soon, if my life would allow me the time. Please review and no flames unless absolutely necessary.)


	4. Chapter 4

My Darkest Days

Chapter 4 

(AN – So I'm sad to say that I deleted my other story. I just got bored with it, and I didn't wanna just leave it there because I hate incomplete things. But anyway, I uploaded a other story, also Hinata-centric if you guys wanna check it out. Okay that is all, on with chapter 4! In which Hinata develops an attitude!)

She was dead. Sakura was dead because of her. An innocent life, gone. This man was a monster, and she wanted to run away now more than ever, but she couldn't risk it. He was obviously not playing around when he said he would make her watch him kill the people she cared for.

The entire situation was confusing. There was something sincere about him when he spoke about wanting to help her, but there was definitely something very wrong with him. He had cold bloodedly murdered one of her best friends before her very eyes, and for what? To prove a point?

She was sure that she hated his guts, but a small part of her couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe he had experienced the same kind of life she had, and was now going to extremes to prevent her from feeling the way she did.

She didn't care. She didn't care about him, or what he was trying to do. Sakura was dead, and if he was trying to help her, he was doing a tremendously shitty job. The bluette was feeling worse than she ever had her entire life, all because of him.

He had moved her to yet another location. This room was far from the previous one. It was dark, dingy and small, and as an extra precaution, despite the fact that there were no windows, he had tied her feet to a long cable that ran across the length of the room. This allowed her to move around freely, but she still couldn't go anywhere. The place reminded her of a prison cell.

There were no objects she could make use of to cut herself free, and the cables were far too thick for her to bite through. Even if she managed to break the ties, there were no means of escape besides the heavily bolted door. She was stuck.

Hinata huffed as she paced, hoping her captor would come by with some food at least. He was still angry at her, apparently, but she honestly couldn't care less after witnessing Sakura's death. Whenever she thought about it, she felt overwhelmingly sad and guilty, but at the same time, her blood boiled.

It was just as much her own fault as it was his. Why couldn't he have just let the pinkette go? Why couldn't she have just listened and not tried to escape?

Why couldn't she have died instead?

Why couldn't she just experience that feeling induced by the drug again?

"You need it, don't you?" She jumped, startled by his voice. She had been so caught up in thought that she hadn't even noticed him enter the room.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, looking away angrily.

"Its heroin. It does that to you." He watched in amusement as she chewed at her nails. "Its all you think about. All you want. That feeling."

"All I want is for you to drop dead." She turned her back on him, hating the very sight of him. "You said you wanted to help me, right? So let me go." She just needed fresh air. Needed to sleep in her own bed, and talk to her friends, and do all the things she used to do. She needed to get away from him. She needed something.

"What are you gonna go back to?" His relaxed tone of voice contrasted the anger in hers. "The loving arms of your father?"

She couldn't stand him anymore. The past few days had been too much. She was going to explode.

"You know what? Fuck you!" She turned to face him, noticing him flinch slightly as she screamed. "Stop acting like you know all about me and my life. You don't, okay! You're just a messed up psycho trying to live out some kind of twisted fantasy. Just let me go!" She sounded exhausted. In truth, she was. She was tired of fighting and screaming and running. All she wanted was to be anywhere else but in that room with him.

He was silent for a moment, his face giving away no emotion. "You remind me so much of myself," The teenager rolled her eyes dramatically, turning away from him once more.

"Always putting up a brave face, acting like nothing is wrong. Never talking to anyone about how you're feeling, because they'd never understand, and quite frankly, its none of their business. Plus, what can they really do? " His voice had grown distant as he spoke.

"You watch them all being happy, not a care in the world. You think about how unfair life is, and why you always seem to get saddled with all the bullshit. So you walk around angry at everyone and everything, but of course, never letting anyone know this. And you don't want to feel the way you do. So you'll use any means necessary to make it go away."

She could feel his eyes boring into her back. It made her feel uneasy.

"A few months ago, for you, it was sex, right?" Her lavender orbs widened in shock.

"You thought it would make you feel loved, but quickly found out that men these days have no interest in that. They want one thing, and once they've got it, they're satisfied. So you're still left with an emptiness inside of you that nothing seems to fill."

He moved silently, coming up behind her. She flinched as he touched her shoulder.

"I have the answer, Hinata. You know it works. You want that feeling. Just let go."

She was frozen, eyes unfocused. So maybe he did know what she was feeling after all. She had never known anyone that understood her, that could relate to her, or that she could even talk to about things like this. Everyone was too busy with their own lives and problems to even take note of how her smile would fade when they weren't looking. Or the way her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to when she was younger, when life was a lot less complicated. Her family didn't care, and she never talked to her friends about it, so how could they. She was alone, and the thought of having someone around was tempting. The thought of washing away all her problems with a simple substance even more tempting.

"Don't try to act like my fucking therapist." Her voice was seething with fury as she violently tugged her shoulder away, not wanting the slightest bit of contact with him. "I don't need your help, and I certainly don't need your drugs."

The room felt ice cold, Hinata refusing to face him. She couldn't believe the nerve he had to stand there and talk about her as if he knew her.

"You are a disgusting human being and I want nothing to do with you." There was a finality to her voice, a confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"So now its either you let me go, or get out."

He was silent, unnervingly so. It didn't seen likely that he would react any moment soon. She felt suffocated in the small room, especially with him there, right behind her, staring at her. She hated it. She hated this place. She hated him.

"What are you waiting for? Your balls to drop?" The teenager spun around angrily, meeting the Uchiha face to face.

He remained stoic as he observed her, something oddly calculating in his onyx orbs. Maybe he was contemplating releasing her? She doubted it. He didn't seem like the type to just give in without a fight. Obviously he had proven that earlier that day.

Hinata found herself wondering what he would do after he had successfully 'helped her'. A cold shiver traced her spine at the thought.

His eyes looked different, somewhat intimidating, and his face was grim as he spoke.

"Its pointless to fight, Hinata. You'll give in soon."

She silently watched him leave, hands trembling as she had the terrifying feeling that she wasn't going to come out of this alive.

- - -o0o- - -

(AN – Yeah I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but I just wanted it to be about what Hinata was feeling and just kind of reveal some of her past and why Itachi thinks he needs to 'fix her'. I guess you could call it a filler. But anyway, stay tuned because shit is about to go down! And I would also just like to thank everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it and I try my best to take your advice, so if you have anything to say, don't be scared!)


End file.
